


When a Star Takes Form of Man

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, Love, Other, Tenderness, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: It was just a dream yet all so real.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Stardust Dragon, Fudou Yuusei/Stardust Dragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	When a Star Takes Form of Man

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this, especially after watching _Bonds Beyond Time _. The way Yūsei expressed such devotion for Stardust Dragon really got me. I love them so much. I hope I did well expressing their relationship.__
> 
> This is for all the times people guilted Yūsei for simply being his father's son because neither of them deserved that.

When he awoke, Yūsei found himself in a valley bathed with light from the stars that filled the endless sky, back against a long tree on top of a grassy mound. It was a beautiful sight, the lake below reflecting back a comforting warmth, and tiny white flowers danced in the soft breeze, accompanied by balls of light like fireflies. 

The signer blinked a few times, not knowing where he was, how he got here, or why. All he knew was that this place was created for him and that he was changed into a simple blue tunic. The mark of the Crimson Dragon was still on his arm, and someone sat beside them, someone so familiar. 

They took on the form of a man, taller and paler than Yūsei, and they wore a face like Jack, though their eyes were like shimmering gold, looking at the signer with adoration, and their hair silver, swept long over their shoulders. Their dress robes were white like the flowers, the interior of their cloak baby blue and two large amethyst gems hanging over their chest. They were so beautiful, ethereal and ageless. 

Yūsei had never seen them in this form before; he never knew his beloved card could even take a human shape, but the signer didn't question it. Instead, he returned the adoration and said, "Stardust." 

The dragon smiled, taking Yūsei by one hand and pressing their master knuckles to their lips. They were warm, so solid under the signer's touch, and though they did not speak, Yūsei felt everything that needed to be said and everything that could not be expressed so simply. 

With his free hand, Yūsei reached out, resting his palm on Stardust's cheek, and the dragon leaned against the touch, kissing the skin there. 

"Thank you for being with me,” the Signer said, voice soft. Without permission, a tear fell down his cheek, but he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed by it. "Thank you for choosing me."

Stardust hummed, and they leaned forward, kissing Yūsei's face, on his cheek where the other tears fell. Then, finally, their lips met, the dragon wrapping an arm around him to pull him onto their lap, and instinctively, Yūsei wrapped his arms around his dragon's shoulders.

" _ Stardust, _ " the Signer exhaled when the kiss broke, face flushed pink. 

He felt so small, cradled in the arms of his beloved dragon. A mixture of emotions surged through his body, pumping their ways through his body like a drug. They filled him with such tenderness, a tenderness to cherish and treasure, and it was all for him, deemed worthy of love and to be loved unconditionally and eternally, deemed by the fact of his mere existence. These emotions curled around his heart, burrowing deep inside. 

"Thank you," Yūsei said again, returning his dragon another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't use any references for Stardust's human form, but I couldn't help but imagine them with Jack's face since Jack and Yūsei are rivals and aesthetic opposites, even their dragons. (Some slash implications here, lol.) I also imagined Stardust with Aster Phoenix's haircut but longer.
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
